


We Are the Higher Ground

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had this infatuation with storms that lead him right to his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are the Higher Ground

Dean watched Cas stand out in the rain, white cotton shirt soaked through and showing his skin as it clung to his lean frame. The jeans he’d borrowed were an ounce of water away from falling right down his legs. It was weird, the obsession Cas had with storms. Lightning would fan out across the sky, wiry lines of it branching out to run from cloud to cloud. When the thunder cracked and rumbled he would breathe in deeply, eyes fluttering as he took everything in. Then he would turn back and look at Dean.

If ever there were a predatory look, it was the one Cas wore during a good, heavy storm. Dean himself didn’t quite understand the infatuation the angel had, but he was content to let him have it. Especially for the end result, selfish as it may have been.

Cas shoved him against the side of the Impala and dropped to his knees right in a muddy puddle. Denim weighed down with rain water and sweat was yanked apart at the fly and shoved down impatiently. Dean could imagine the thunder was just a projection of Cas’ voice growling at the uncooperative fabric. There wasn’t even half a second to feel the harsh wind, to shiver because it was only sixty something degrees  _before_  rain started pouring down and it only got cooler when the clouds let loose.

Dean never felt it because every time he drove them out to an abandoned backroad so they could have this time together, Cas swallowed him right down. All Dean felt was heat and suction, the gentle vibrations of Cas groaning around him. Cas’ hands clawed into his ass, pulling him in even when he was already giving slow, swaying thrusts. His hands tangled in Cas’ hair, feeling the slick strands threaded through his fingers as he tugged on it.

Lightning sprawled out just above them, the paths of it burned into Dean’s retinas. It coincided with Cas’ thumb pushing on his perineum, making him shout and buck hard. The mood when they did this was never soft, it was never teasing or sweet. Power crackled in the air and against their skin, hairs standing on end on their arms and the backs of their necks. This was an angel enjoying the divine fury of a torrential flood and a human being given every blessing therein.

Dean wondered for a moment if Cas wasn’t at least partially responsible for the storm, or maybe even just feeding it a little. Every time Dean moaned thunder would shake the skies apart, almost like his voice was being stolen and thrown into the clouds. Maybe that was Cas’ way of bragging. Some guys collected panties, Cas flooded the entire tri-state area.

It always ended the same way for him, both hands holding Cas’ head still while he fucked the angel’s throat. The thunder always got more violent when he started snarling, throwing out dirty words to a holy creature.  _That’s it, Cas, c’mon, swallow me. Cas..._  Always a chant, so violent and base. If the words had been magic Dean could imagine the water would turn red and the streets would be coated in blood. Something biblical fit for the angel kneeling at his feet.

Everything was blurry, water running from his hair and into his eyes. The cold air still wasn’t reaching him, tense heat having built up from Cas’ work. It only ever got worse when Cas surrendered control and gave his body over for Dean’s use. When he looked down Cas was looking up at him, their eyes connecting as Dean slammed back into his lax mouth. Dean’s own mouth went lax in an entirely different way.  _Fuck, Cas, so perfect. Fuck, yes, yes Cas!_

His words were drowned out by the storm as he pushed all the way into Cas’ throat and came, the angel’s face pressed as close as Dean could possibly drag him. It didn’t matter, he said Cas’ name and even if Cas went deaf to everything else, he would always hear that.

The storm was dying down around them, lightning flashing in distant clouds and thunder just a quiet hum instead of the terrorizing shouts of the before. Dean yanked Cas up, his cock falling from between abused and swollen lips, leaving a streak of come across the bottom one. They kissed, Dean licking himself up from Cas’ skin. Meanwhile his hands were busy opening hopelessly drenched jeans. Deft fingers reached in and drew out what they wanted with the same kind of skill that lent to picking locks and fixing a grumpy chevy.

Cas gasped when Dean gripped him, the hunter’s mouth fastening to his neck to suck dark marks into the column of his flesh. They’d likely be gone before the two of them were even back to the motel, but it didn’t matter. Dean had marked Cas in so many other ways that a hickey paled in comparison.

Water dripped from his lips into Cas’ ear as he spoke lowly, a teasing smile spreading them like Cas’ legs the night before. One arm was wrapped around Cas’ middle, their chests pressed close. Cas gave stilted little thrusts into his fist, hands ripping Dean’s overshirt to ribbons.

_C’mon, angel, let it go._  Lightning struck a tree not even three hundred feet away from them as Cas shouted and come slid down Dean’s knuckles, warm and sticky. The entire thing was blown in half, fire consuming the smaller branches and the splinters that were sent flying across the field where the tree sat.

Cas’ tongue slid across his thumb and he felt a little dull for only just then noticing that his hand had been drawn up to his friend’s mouth. Dean made a displeased sound and yanked his hand back, putting his mouth right against Cas’.  _Gimme that._

Cas exhaled sharply and Dean took the opportunity to shove his tongue into the other man’s mouth, sucking out every bit of the angel’s release before drawing back and licking the rest from his own hand. Warm lips pressed into his jaw softly as he finished up, a voice more powerful than the remnants of thunder rushing into his ear.  _You’re greedy._

Dean smirked and turned his head, their lips touching as he spoke.  _You’re one to talk._

Electricity sparked deep in the back of Cas’ throat as he chuckled, wicked and pleased. They kissed and Dean could taste the power on his tongue, smoldering like the tree across from them. That was when he knew Cas hadn’t simply fed the storm. Castiel  _was_  the storm.


End file.
